sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Veluriyam Capital
Veluriyam Capital is a first ranked power of the Upper Eight Regions in Divine Abyss Continent with a power comparable to that of two or three first ranked sects. thirteen great nations and eight hundred cities under Veluriyam Capital rule It was headed by seven Great Emperors but after the breakthrough of the Coiling Dragon Clan Lord, Veluriyam Capital now have eight Great Emperors. # Emperor Peafowl # Emperor Shura # Emperor Petalpluck # Emperor Vastsea # Emperor Mountaincrush # Emperor Void # Emperor Skysplitter # Emperor Coiling Dragon led by seven Titled Great Emperors who oversee twenty eight major clans beneath them. Emperor Peafowl - is the leading emperor out of the seven emperors of Veluriyam Capital. Ranking wise, Emperor Shura sat in third place among all seven great emperors. but his real influence actually ranks second. Twenty Eight Major Clans # Coiling Dragon Clan - Emperor Peafowl's banner # Majestic Clan - Emperor Shura's banner # Spiritbranch Clan - Emperor Peafowl's banner # Murong Clan - Emperor Shura's banner # Great Shura Clan - Emperor Shura's banner # Vast Sun Clan - Emperor Skysplitter's banner # Zen Pursuit Clan - Emperor Petalpluck's banner # Rising Tide Clan - Emperor Vastsea's banner # Amethyst Fire Clan - Emperor Void's banner # True Profound Clan - Emperor Mountaincrush's banner Aristocratic Houses * House Wei * House Sikou * House Tong Veluriyam Pagoda Legend says that it enshrines and worships the ancient Veluriyam Emperor’s empyrean decree and his empyrean relic. The light of the Veluriyam Emperor has blessed the Veluriyam Capital with a hundred thousand years of fortune…” Six Palaces of Heritage Is the true core that surrounds and protects the Veluriyam Pagoda, and we, the masters of the six palaces, are responsible for protecting the Six Palaces of Heritage. We have no freedom, and we are not allowed to leave our posts. Freedom is possible only when a new master succeeds the Veluriyam Pagoda.” * First palace of the Six Palaces of Heritage, the Skykun Palace. ch 1005 Jiang Chen - third youngster for the past one hundred thousand years to make it to the Skykun Palace. also the youngest genius out of all of them. ch.1005 Honored Master P'eng - speck of true spirit right now ch.1005been trapped here for more than a hundred thousand years. Rewards: The first is three drops of kunpeng blood, which is a token of Skykun Palace’s trust. The second is a… spacetime seal.” ch. 1010 * Second palace of the Six Palaces of Heritage, the Crimson Heavens Palace. ch 1167 Skysoarer. I am the protector of the second palace ch. 1167 Rewards ”formation schematics. One is for the Great Dream of Spring and Autumn Formation, and the other, for the Heavenly Chalice Sword Formation.” * Third palace of the Six Palaces of Heritage, Palace of the Grand Marquis. ch 1511 "Alright, the third palace is named after me. It’s called Palace of the Grand Marquis." Rewards. "These diagrams for the Nine Labyrinth Formation and the seven Confounding Puppets" * Fourth palace of the Six Palaces of Heritage. ch 1878 Protector Mad Fiend "I am the legend feared by all, living and dead alike—the Mad Fiend!” Rewards. “These swords would rank among the top ten weapons even in the ancient times. They’re called the Taiji Pisces Swords.” * Fifth palace of the Six Palaces of Heritage. ch 1886 Protector. Old Pill Rune Rewards. I’d prepared two gifts originally. First is ‘A Comprehensive Guide to Pill Dao’, which I have devoted all my life to writing. Second is the method and tips for refining suspended runes. * Sixth palace of Six Palaces of Heritage, Veluriyam Palace. ch 2127 Protector: Xia Tianze "I am the Great Divine's loyal servant" Rewards: Ancient Veluriyam Sect's inheritance Fish and Dragon District Slaves market Myriad Puppet Pavilion. Their backer is House Sikou Farmer God Market A famous street market in the capital Bluesky Nation, Goldtower City Northern region of Veluriyam Capital Prancing Pony was a second-rate inn in the city Niu Wuhua Xiao Wang ch.1024 brother-in-law of Grand Steward Dong Sheng Manager Qiu ch.1024 Grand Steward Dong Sheng Li Chunyu the king of Bluesky Nation Li Mai Category:Upper Eight Category:Divine Abyss Continent